


Three Times...

by FanGirlFreak16



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is trying to figure things out, Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, He's not trying to touch him sexually, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know how the summary sounds, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's not what you think, It's too late for this, M/M, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), No Smut, Not Beta Read, OOC, Pining, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, abused angel dust, alastor says some mean words, confused alastor, emotional angel dust, just implied, just read it, no rape actually happens, ooc Alastor, ooc Angel Dust, ouchie, please, radiodust - Freeform, sad alastor, sad angel dust, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlFreak16/pseuds/FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Three times Angel Dust tried to touch Alastor.And one time he wouldn't let Alastor touch him.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Valentino, Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 366





	Three Times...

**Author's Note:**

> This story could have turned out better, but I'm really hoping you enjoy it! It took quite a while to make. Also, warning, this story contains possible spoilers for the movie Five Feet Apart! This story is partially inspired by a picture made by dumbpoltergeist on Twitter! 
> 
> You can find the picture here: https://twitter.com/dumbpoltergeist/status/1223442687258431488?s=20

Angel Dust, as most knew, was a rather touchy fellow. Sure, of course, all of Hell knew that he was in fact touchy in the sexual manner, but close friends knew that he was also rather touchy in more platonic settings. He was almost always down for a platonic cuddle, a hug for no reason, and other forms of touch that weren't in sexual manners.

The longer he stayed in the hotel, the more the staff became victims of his often impromptu acts of touchiness. To most, it wasn't much of an issue aside from Vaggie who would often growl at the spontaneous touch, but she would ultimately never move him. However, there was one demon in particular that Angel Dust never seemed to be able to touch.

Alastor.

Alastor had made it very clear the first time Angel Dust had ever tried to touch him that Alastor was not a fan of touch unless he, himself, initiated it. Since then, Angel could count on one hand how many times he had attempted to touch Alastor in platonic means.

Not to mention one instance that Angel had declined contact from the Radio Demon.

-1.

The first time Angel Dust had ever attempted to touch Alastor, it had been a simple hand on the shoulder.

To go more into context, the hand on the shoulder was going to be one of praise. Not that praise was something that the Radio Demon ever required or sought out, it was just in Angel's touchy nature. It had been after Alastor had beaten Sir Pentious into the ground and was on his way into the hotel to prepare some jambalaya as previously promised. Angel Dust, along with the rest of the crew had followed Alastor into the hotel as he droned on about how the jambalaya recipe was one that his mother had showed him decades ago. One that had supposedly nearly "killed" her. Angel Dust wasn't sure how true that claim had been, but either way he was intrigued in trying jambalaya for the first time.

While Niffty hopped in front of Alastor the entire time he entered the hotel and the kitchen, Angel Dust trailed not too far behind while the other staff members of the hotel had split up about the hotel while they waited for the jambalaya to be procured.

Angel Dust had watched on initially in silence as Alastor snapped his fingers and transformed the once lackluster kitchen into something more without going overboard. Angel Dust watched that act in amazement, wondering how in Hell Alastor still had magic left to spare seeing as how he had dark circles under his eyes that were not originally there before Sir Pentious's attack.

"Niffty," Alastor had said in the sweetest tone Angel had heard since he had met the feared demon just moments ago, "would you be a doll and find me a couple of pots and pans?"

Niffty, the little ball of energy she was, nodded quickly before zooming to part of the new kitchen and back to Alastor before Angel Dust's brain could properly process it. He watched as Niffty handed Alastor the pots and pans, Alastor giving, at least what Angel Dust thought, a genuine smile as a thanks. Alastor moved about the kitchen to gather the ingredients he required to make the dinner. Angel Dust had to admit, the way Alastor moved about the kitchen was almost in a graceful manner. As if he had done this millions of times before.

Angel could relate; he was quite the chef as well, but he hadn't had an adequate kitchen nor supplies before Alastor had snapped his fingers.

"Staring is considered rude, my effeminate fellow." His voice had caught Angel off guard. Angel took a glance towards the analog clock hung up on the newly decorated wall and realized he had been zoned out for longer than expected.

"Sorry," Angel said without sincerity, crossing his left leg over his right, "I just saw something I like." He said flirtatiously, flashing Alastor his famous half lidded eyes.

Alastor gave a roll of his eyes before turning back towards the vegetables he had been cutting up and the meat that had been cooking. "I'd advise you to avert your eyes, then. For there's nothing that you will be acquiring, whether it's something you like or not." Alastor sifted the meat in the hot pan before tossing the bits in the air and watching as they fell back down into the pan.

"Right," Angel said, hand sitting under his chin. Alastor, at this point anyway, was a mystery to him. Sure, he refused Angel Dust's offer of his services, which was something that didn't happen often, but he also seemed so unfazed by such a victorious battle. Not that it could be called a battle, Angel supposed. It was more of a one way beating, Sir Pentious not getting a single scratch on Alastor or anyone else associated with the Happy Hotel. Still, Angel and Cherri Bomb usually always had some sort of celebration after a victorious turf war, usually with a night of clubbing, and occasionally a night in while watching terrible rom-coms while eating ice cream with Fat Nuggets.

Angel Dust stood, hesitantly moving towards Alastor whose back was turned towards him, facing the oven while he continued to cook the meat. Angel Dust thought for a moment before slowly outstretching a hand to touch Alastor's shoulder. He was going to tell Alastor how impressive his powers were and that he did a phenomenal job, something Angel was almost sure the Radio Demon had no desire in hearing, but thought it was a well intentioned idea.

However, those thoughts were immediately stripped from his mind as his outstretched hand was caught by a shadow tentacle, Alastor still having not faced Angel Dust. Angel gulped in nervousness, eyes shrinking to the size of peas in fear.

"This is me telling you kindly," Alastor said in a calm voice, still not facing the arachnid, "I don't take well to touch unless I initiate it. You haven't permission to touch me now, nor will you ever. If you attempt to again, the consequences will be dire. Have I made myself clear, my effeminate fellow?"

Angel's breath caught in his throat at Alastor's warning, a sweat breaking out over his forehead. "Y-Yeah, smiles. I read ya loud and clear!" He affirmed, hoping to gain control of his wrist back, trying to keep memories of Val to a minimum.

"Hmm," Alastor hummed, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder to his restrained acquaintance. Angel felt a slight shudder go down his spine at the Radio Demon's glance. _Damn,_ Angel thought, _he's kinda hot._ Despite his thoughts, Angel still wished for Alastor to let him go sooner rather than later, and by the glint in Alastor's eyes, Angel wasn't sure when he was going to be let go. "Fair enough." Alastor said, willing the shadow tentacle away, the dark circles under his eyes becoming even darker.

Angel rubbed his free wrist with a gentle pout, opting to leave the kitchen after that encounter. Before exiting the kitchen, he threw a glance over his shoulder towards the red demon. _He'll probably warm up to me,_ he thought with a smug look before leaving the kitchen.

-2.

Alastor had _not_ warmed up to Angel Dust in the slightest. If Angel was honest with himself, he would say that Alastor had only grown to be more agitated around the arachnid, much to Angel's dismay. Angel watched the way Alastor interacted with the others, and though they never really initiated touch with the Radio Demon, Alastor often initiated touch with them whether it was simply a hand on the shoulder or a hug.

Alastor hadn't initiated any sort of touch with Angel.

Angel figured he shouldn't be as upset about it as he was, but there was just this constant gnawing at his gut whenever Alastor was around him. The way the red demon seemingly purposefully eluded him left Angel wondering what exactly he did wrong for him to be avoiding him so often. He figured it couldn't be from the first time he attempted to touch Alastor since he had done a very good job at keeping his hands to himself when it came to the Radio Demon. The only thing he could think of that he did wrong was offer to suck Alastor's dick.

At first, Angel hadn't thought anything of it. He offered that kind of service to any and all men, so Alastor wasn't much of an exception. That was until Alastor had explained that he hadn't any sexual desire whatsoever; he was asexual. Immediately, Angel had felt like a dick for making such flirtatious jokes towards Alastor. He wanted to tell Alastor that those jokes had only been out of good fun, and that he would never force Alastor into anything uncomfortable, but anytime Angel had attempted to bring the matter up, Alastor immediately would leave the situation, clearly uncomfortable just by the bringing up of sexual advances.

So Angel Dust lived with the guilt of his doings along with the confusion of why Alastor eluded him so often.

This leads up to Angel Dust's second attempt at touching Alastor. Truth be told, the only reason he was probably alive from this attempt was because Angel Dust wasn't of sound mind. Angel Dust, having a terribly long session at the studio and some...unwanted contact with Val, was intoxicated at the bar Husk tended. Husk, despite his uncaring disposition, wasn't stupid. Once Angel started slurring his words and opening up more about his terrible day, Husk had cut off his alcohol supply, claiming it would cause him more harm than good.

"C'mon, Husker," Angel had purred with slurred speech, a finger pointed towards Husk that would surely rest underneath the cat's chin if he was any closer, "just one more drink? I promise, I'll stop talking after that."

Husk, who was wiping off a dish, rolled his eyes. "As much of a lie that I know that is, it's not your blabbering I care about."

"Aw, so you do care?" Angel drunkenly quipped.

With wide eyes, Husk turned away from the intoxicated arachnid. "No, that's not what I meant. What I mean is that Charlie will have my head if I allow you to get hurt from getting drunk."

Angel laughed gently, a weird glint in his eye. "It's ok, Husk," He slurred, "I know that no one here really cares."

That caught the cat's attention. He was so caught off guard, in fact, that he nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning. He whipped back around towards the pink arachnid who had opted to lying his head onto the counter top. Husk knew that Angel was typically a depressed drunk, however he had never heard this type of claim before. "The fuck do you mean?" He asked, leaning back against the wall while he continued to wipe the glass.

Angel laughed softly, not moving his head from the bar table. "No one here _really_ cares," He repeated, hand moving to rest by his head. "Sure, they play pretend for a little bit, but ultimately, they don't give two shits about me," He laughed once again, however this one sounded much more cynical. "I'm a lab rat. We don't even know if this rehabilitation shit's gonna work. The only reason they keep me here is because they wanna know if it's possible. Otherwise, I'd be outta here. They don't give a damn. No one does."

Husk had his eyes cast down to the floor, not having the heart to look at the defeated looking Angel Dust sat at his bar. He knew he could try to go back and forth with the arachnid, denying every word that came out of Angel's mouth, though he knew that it ultimately wouldn't do any good. When Angel was like this it was in one ear and out the other. However, Husk decided he should speak at least this once. "You're more than a lab rat," His voice was low and quiet so as only the arachnid could hear, not that any one else was in the dark room. It was well past midnight and most of the others were asleep. But just in case someone else happened to walk in, Husk needed to uphold his credibility. "Even if this whole rehabilitation talk is just bullshit, everyone here has begun to feel more and more like a family. We wouldn't throw you out even if we were given the chance."

"Husker is right, my effeminate fellow," Came an unexpected voice that captured the attention of both Husk and Angel Dust. Husk groaned and moved to face the wall, placing the clean glass down before picking up another dirty one. "Charlie would never throw you out! Not with how highly she speaks of you and your progress! Three weeks clean from drugs is an amazing accomplishment, my friend!" Alastor walked closer towards the intoxicated arachnid. However, his sentence was only responded with a laugh initially.

"Yeah," Laughed Angel Dust as his head turned on the counter to face Alastor, his eyes not meeting his gaze, "until I inevitably relapse because that's all I'm good for. A couple of minutes of pleasure and doing drugs," He pushed himself up from the table, eyes still downcast towards the floor. "And once that happens, what will she do? She'll be disappointed and believe I'm irredeemable and throw me out."

Alastor laughed softly, his eyes looking at Angel Dust. "Angel, this is Charlie we're talking about! We both know that she doesn't believe that there's a single irredeemable soul in all of Hell! You must know that she cares for you!"

Angel spared a glance up towards Alastor who stood roughly seven feet away from him. With a slightly angered tone, Angel spoke. "What about everyone else here, huh?" He placed his bottom set of hands on his knees. "Sure, maybe Charlie cares or remotely likes me, but who does she not like? She's _Charlie._ She's kind to everyone," He stood on shaky feet causing Alastor to back up a little more. Once Angel had regained his composure, he looked on towards Alastor with a look of anger in his eyes. The sound of him standing had caught the attention of Husk, causing the cat to watch on warily. "What about you?"

The question caught Alastor off guard. He tilted his head in confusion. "Hm?"

"What about you?" Angel slurred, taking a slight step toward Alastor which resulted in Alastor taking a slight step back. "You've been avoiding me since day one, so don't pretend you like me!" Angel's left bottom hand gripped the bar table to help him keep himself upright. "You've been acting all buddy-buddy with everyone else except me! You act as if I don't exist, and when you do acknowledge me, it's typically short! If I left tomorrow, you wouldn't care. I would chalk it up to you being the Radio Demon, the one who's feared by all, but I've seen the relationships you've made with everyone else! Even Vaggie! And she was against you from the very beginning!" Angel was shaking. Husk couldn't tell if it was because Angel was going to start crying or if it was because he was going to fall from being tipsy. Either way, Husk had placed the glass he was cleaning down in the event Angel was going to do something rash. "Is there something I did wrong? Because if there was, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did to you that made you want to avoid me so much!" Angel sniffed. "I've seen how you speak with the others. I want to be able to talk to you like they do. I want to sit and have a conversation with you like the others can. I want to be able to make you laugh. But I can't because I clearly fucked something up!"

Alastor, smile still ever present, had his ears slightly drooped, but not enough for the other two to make a comment on it. "Angel I-"

"I get that I'm flirty and often have no filter, but I've been trying really hard to not talk like that towards you since I know it makes you uncomfortable," Angel said as he took a couple steps towards Alastor. "If you're scared that I'm going to force you into something you're uncomfortable with, I don't blame you. A lot of people seem to have that perception of me," He said with a sad sounding laugh followed by a hiccup. Alastor felt frozen in place. He had never heard Angel speak this much, never stuck around long enough to hear anything much he had to say, but this all made his chest feel heavy in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. "But lemme promise you that I would never do something so low as to force you into anything like that. Trust me, Val does that to me enough. I don't want to make anyone else feel like he does to me," He hadn't stopped shuffling towards Alastor, his right hand cradling his head. "I mean, I get it, I'm really fuckin' messed up, but I would never ever try to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"Angel, ple-"

"I get it, I'm just the whore of Hell that doesn't have the right of consent as far as any other demon is concerned, but that doesn't mean I do that to others. So what if it happens to me? It's others I'm worried about," In his drunken haze, Angel had moved his hands so they were outstretched to hold Alastor's shoulders in an attempt to get Alastor to see the desperation of his words. "Al, please just let me-"

"The five foot rule."

Angel blinked once. "What?"

"The five foot rule." Came Alastor's voice again, slightly tighter.

Once Angel fully processed what Alastor had said, he took a look at his surroundings as if coming out of a hallucination and not knowing where he was. He looked to his outstretched hands before immediately shoving them down to his sides in a panic. "R-Right," Came his embarrassed voice. Angel looked back towards where Husk stood, hands unoccupied and eyes glued to the scene in front of him, clearly ready to stop any situation from arousing into something terribly drastic. Then he looked back to Alastor who, despite his smile, looked uncomfortable and slightly shocked. Angel Dust gave an embarrassed laugh. _Who am I kidding,_ he wondered? _This was a mistake. I shouldn't be talking to him about this._ "I...I'm going to my room." He decided dejectedly, his dirtied glass of whatever alcohol he had just consumed left on the bar's counter top. He, as quickly as he could without toppling over in his drunken state, made his way towards the grand staircase, stumbling over a step or two but eventually making his way up successfully and disappearing around the corner.

The events that Angel Dust wasn't around to hear were nearly as tense as the events that went on when he was around.

With a groan, Husk picked up the abandoned glass on the bar's counter top. "How long are you going to do this to him?" Husks's gruff voice sounded out.

Alastor, whose gaze had been transfixed to the spot Angel Dust had just been standing not even a minute ago, snapped his head towards the direction of Husk. "What ever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Husk grumbled as he grabbed his rag and began to rub the dirtied dish. "It's clear you've been avoiding him, and it's obvious that it's eating him up. He wants to be more than just acquaintances, why is fucking beyond me, but he does. Maybe it's the fact that he feels singled out since you act fine with everyone else."

Alastor let out a scoff as he walked towards the bar and took a seat at one of the stools. If it was the one that Angel had just been seated at before, Husk didn't make mention of it. "It's all in his head, Husk. I do not elude him like he claims. I treat everyone in this cursed hotel at an equal caliber."

"Bullshit." Husk interjected.

Alastor's head snapped into a tilted position to the left. "I beg your pardon, Husker." He hissed out.

Husk, far too used to Alastor's angered demeanor, wasn't fazed by Alastor's tone or reaction. "You heard me," He said, leaning against the wall. "I may be a drunk, but I ain't fucking blind. Everyone here can see it, and why no one else has said anything is probably from the fucking intimidation factor. But I've known you for years, you radio fuck. You elude emotions about as much as you elude the kid."

"You don't even like him!" Alastor countered.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of him coming to the bar every night after his terrible days at work only to cry about how you keep avoiding him and wondering if he did something wrong!" Husk growled. The two sat in a tense silence aside from the thick static that emulated from the Radio Demon. It was clear that Alastor's power wasn't at all terrifying to the cat demon, something that Alastor despised. Husk sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Look, I know he's annoying and flirtatious, but just...I don't know, fucking talk to him every now and again to try and include him. If you're nervous about him trying to seduce you or force you into unwanted actions, I know he won't try any of that shit. With what Valennio, or whatever the fuck his name is, does to him I know he would never put another soul through the same things."

"First of all, I'm the Radio Demon, I don't get nervous. Second of all, Valentino," Alastor corrected with more static in his voice than usual. While Alastor had no personal issues with Valentino, the aforementioned overlord was often associated in affairs with Vox, a long time rival of Alastor's. However, he had heard a couple sleazy stories about the Moth Demon. One's that were...rather disturbing to say the least. "What sort of things does Valentino put him through?"

Husk shook his head. "Nothing that I'm going to disclose to you. If he wants to do that, he can do it on his own terms. Until then, just get it through that thick skull of yours that he won't try anything, and even though he's annoying as fuck, he just wants to be able to have a conversation with you. It sucks living in the same area with someone who's constantly avoiding you." He grumbled. He moved to get a bottle of cheap booze out from under the bar before taking a swig from it.

Alastor pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a sigh. "If you insist, I suppose that I will attempt to include Angel Dust in more of my affairs than I do already."

Husk stared at Alastor before letting out a chuckle. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," He paused, watching as Husk downed more of his cheap booze. With a wider smile than usual he spoke again. "Husker, pass the Courvoisier!"

-3.

Angel Dust had been surprised that the day after his little incident with Alastor was met with more conversation than he had ever had with the Radio Demon. Despite the interactions feeling rather forced at the beginning, Alastor had begun to warm up to Angel Dust in a quicker fashion than anyone else had ever expected from the two. Charlie had been absolutely ecstatic when she witnessed the deer demon start a conversation with Angel Dust rather than Angel attempting to start one.

The conversations went on for much longer than Angel Dust had originally anticipated. What started out as a single conversation that lasted for roughly ten minutes a day turned into even more prolonged conversations multiple times a day, along with hangouts. The two learned of their similarities and shared interests-of which there were quite a few-along with their diversities and conflicting opinions. While their conflicting opinions were always up for some playful arguments, their diversities were often celebrated and sometimes attempted by the other.

For instance, Alastor had never before seen a movie that was in color, and he had no desire to. Well, it wasn't that he hadn't _ever_ seen a colored movie, of course there were a couple films and shows that had produced some color back in his day. He had never seen an _HD_ movie in color.

Angel had practically begged for Alastor to watch a movie with him.

In the six months or so that the two had been friends rather than acquaintances, Angel knew that Alastor wasn't one to give into temptation easily, so he had resorted to asking Alastor to watch one with him nearly every single day, knowing that sooner or later Alastor would cave in.

Angel was absolutely ecstatic when Alastor caved on a day that Angel didn't have to work. So much so that he physically squealed when Alastor had annoyedly agreed to watching a colored, and unfortunately modern, picture show with the arachnid. The two had agreed to watch it when it was later in the day to avoid distractions or interruptions from the others. As soon as the hotel's operating hours were over, Angel had whisked Alastor away to his bedroom in order to watch a movie of Angel Dust's choosing.

Alastor had been thoroughly shocked when he had entered Angel Dust's room. As much as he enjoyed invading others' privacy, Angel Dust's room really wasn't a place he had ever trekked. The walls, though obnoxiously pink, weren't as loud due to the lights being completely dimmed out set aside from the fairy lights that Angel Dust had strewn about the foot of his bed. Next to the foot of his bed was a blanket laid out along with several pillows scattered about, and in the middle of the blanket sat a rather large bowl of popcorn.

In short, Alastor had never before seen such a set up.

The two had previously changed into more comfortable clothes. Angel dust had a pink shirt that sat off of his left shoulder along with a grey skirt. Alastor was clothed in a long sleeved red shirt and grey pants, though he detested feeling so under dressed, Angel had recommended it so he felt more comfortable. While he did feel much more comfortable, he still despised feeling so under dressed in the presence of another soul.

"You can take a seat over there, Smiles." Angel Dust stated as he pointed over to the cozy little set up that Angel had manifested. Doing as Angel stated, Alastor moved to sit with his back against Angel's bed. He watched as the arachnid moved to open the DVD player and insert a disc that was unknown to Alastor. Regardless, Alastor sat on the blanket, admiring the work Angel Dust had put into setting up the cozy little area to watch a movie in comfort. His head moved sharply when he heard a rustling sound. He calmed down, however, when he noticed that the source of the sound was Angel's beloved pet pig, Fat Nuggets.

The pig waddled up to Alastor before sitting at the edge of the blanket, gaze locked onto Alastor's eyes. Alastor had seen Angel bring Fat Nuggets out of their room often, usually to take a walk and not much else. The prolonged eye contact that the pig was giving Alastor almost made him slightly nervous. "Ah, hello, piggy."

At hearing Alastor's voice, Angel moved his head back to the Radio Demon. He let out a gasp when he noticed the pig looking up to Alastor. "Fat Nuggets!" He said as he walked over to the two. "You're supposed to be in your play pin. How'd you get out?" If the pig could understand Angel Dust, it certainly couldn't respond in English, so a gentle oink sufficed for the both of them. Angel Dust scooped the pig up into his bottom set of arms. "I'm sorry about that, Al. I was certain that I had his pin secured. I'll go put him back."

"No, it's alright." Al said faster than he meant to.

Angel blinked at the overlord with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you sure? I have no issues with putting him in his play pin for the movie."

Alastor rolled his shoulders back, eyes locked onto the arachnid's. "I'm sure. He's fine," With a gentle nod, Angel Dust took a seat next to Alastor, Fat Nuggets still in his arms, and the DVD player remote in his top left. Al watched as Angel Dust's hands stroked the pig's back in such a gentle manner, as if the any harder would break the piglet. He had to admit, Angel really did take special care of the small animal, almost as if it was his child. "So what are we watching, Angel dear?"

Angel Dust seemed to perk up at Alastor's voice, almost as if he had been deep in thought, and he had been, but Alastor didn't need to know that. "Oh, it's some movie called _Five Feet Apart_ _._ I think it was made in like...2019."

Alastor groaned, flopping his head back onto Angel Dust's bed. "That's so recent," He complained. "It's even more recent than Vagatha's death."

Angel Dust rolled his eyes at Alastor's dramatic antics. "Ah, hush it, old man. Charlie and Vaggie recommended it and said it was really good."

"Will the genre at least make up for my overwhelming distaste of its modernness?"

With a sheepish look in his eyes, Angel directed his eyes towards the screen and pressed a couple buttons on the remote to fast forward through the previews. "How do ya feel about romance movies?"

"That's it, I'm leaving." Alastor made a motion to stand up before Angel protested.

"No, you can't go! I spent so much time setting everything up! Please, just stay for this one movie. I won't make you watch any more!" Angel pleaded for what felt like the millionth time that month considering all of his pleading just to get Alastor to watch a more modern set movie.

With a sigh, Alastor knew that he was going to be doomed to those puppy dog eyes that Angel Dust shot him. He found that he had an awful hard time with saying no to Angel Dust these days. For the most part, he pushed that notion back stating it was simply from his friendly fondness towards the arachnid.

But sometimes it felt like much more than that.

"Fine," He groaned, sitting back down with his legs outstretched in front of him. "But just this once!" He clarified.

With a cheerful smile, Angel clapped with his top set of hands. "That's all I'm asking for."

Alastor watched as Angel continued to fast forward through several more previews. Previews, much like commercials Alastor had found, were rather obnoxious in his opinion. Although Alastor implemented several adds within his own radio broadcast, he couldn't help but often times find them annoying and/or tedious while he listened to the radio. Eventually, Angel came to the end of the adds and they were met with the option menu. With a silent glance towards Alastor to ask if he was ready to start the movie, Angel pressed the play button and watched as the movie began.

Alastor had noticed, however, something that was odd.

"Why are you so far away?" He eventually voiced up, earning a surprised squeak from Angel.

Angel directed his gaze back towards Alastor instead of on the screen and rubbed his right arm with his upper left hand. "The five foot rule, Smiles. I figured you'd need your space."

Alastor, as much as he didn't mind if Angel got a little closer, felt slightly touched. The fact that Angel would continue to take into account his distaste for close proximity of others and spaced themselves out to a distance that he believed would be comfortable for Alastor was such a kind gesture that Alastor couldn't think could be topped. With a softer and much more genuine smile than usual, Alastor spoke. "You can get a bit closer, if you'd like."

The offer was surprising to the arachnid, as could be seen by his widened eyes. "Ya sure, Smiles?" Alastor nodded gently as he patted a spot next to him that was roughly a foot away. Angel hesitantly moved closer to the Radio Demon, Fat Nuggets still cradled in his arm. "If you want me to move back again, I will." Angel offered once he was in the spot that Alastor had beckoned him to. Alastor let out an appreciative hum before the two silenced and watched the film.

As it went on, Alastor had to admit that the actors and actresses were rather talented and put on a rather believable performance. Although, the genre was not his preferred. At moments that he should have found sad, he really only felt hilarity. Of course the death scene was inevitable in his eyes. He let out a gentle chuckle at the death scene before him. "Rather predictable, right, Angel-" He turned his head to look at Angel Dust but stopped mid sentence. While Alastor was unfazed by the scene, it was clear that Angel Dust did not feel the same way. With his head slightly turned away from Alastor to not show his true feelings about the scene, Angel Dust let out a gentle sniff.

"Yeah," He falsely confirmed. "Too predictable."

Alastor, though still not moved nearly as much by the scene, felt a gentle pang at his heart. Not from the death scene, of course, but rather from the scene that the arachnid was putting on barely a foot from him. Something in Alastor, although he wasn't sure why, felt...discomforted by the fact that Angel Dust was so upset that he was moved to tears. Part of Alastor wanted to move over towards Angel to brush the tears off of his cheeks with his thumbs with comforting words while the other side couldn't believe the absurdness of such an urge. Such an act of vulnerability wouldn't be something that he, the Radio Demon, did. He had never before felt such an urge. In fact, he'd simply laugh in the face of those who have cried in his presence before.

So why did this feel so different?

"Aw, come now, my dear. It's only a movie." Alastor tried to console from a distance, ignoring the urges to wrap an arm around the crying arachnid.

"But she never got to hug him." Angel sobbed out as he stroked the concerned looking Fat Nuggets that sat by his side now rather than on his lap.

"It's but a movie," Alastor repeated gently. "I'm sure the actors had a good embrace after this scene was shot."

Angel rubbed at his eyes and let out a couple of sniffles. "I sure hope so."

As the movie continued on, Alastor began to feel more tugs at his heart. The romantic gestures that the movie proposed were all so lovely, he couldn't help but to wonder how it would feel to do something as sweet with another soul. He hadn't ever been on a date in his real life aside from maybe a forgotten high school date. He wondered what it felt like to get all dressed up for another person rather than simply for the day. Looking at Angel from the corner of his eye, Alastor wondered if Angel had ever been on a date. Especially on as romantic as the one pictured on the screen. "Have you ever been on a date?"

Angel was surprised by the question. He wouldn't expect for Alastor to be curious about his previous love life. "I mean...back when I was alive, being gay typically was looked at with shame. I went on a couple with a real swell fella, but they were pretty stressful because we had to keep it secret for so long," Angel leaned back against the foot of his bed, head turned to look Alastor in the eyes. "Once my pops found out about him, I..." His voice trailed off as his gaze followed down to the floor. Alastor awaited for the arachnid to speak more, but Angel Dust remained silent. Alastor almost moved to wave his hand in front of his friend's face, but Fat Nuggets had a different idea. Seeing that his owner had become rather despondent, Fat Nuggets nuzzled his head against his owner's leg. Upon feeling the sudden contact, Angel Dust seemed to snap out of whatever trance like state he had previously been in. "What, huh?"

Alastor looked on at Angel with concerned eyes. "Are you alright, Angel?"

Angel rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his left hand, right hand moving to pet at Fat Nuggets. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just...what was I talking about again?"

"Your previous dating experiences." Alastor reminded him, still concerned for the arachnid.

Angel Dust perked up at the reminder, moving his hand away from his eyes. "Oh yeah. Well, once my pops found out, him and I had a long talk. The fella and I, not my pops and I, sorry I wasn't more specific. Well, we didn't want to stop meeting up because we really liked each other and thought we might have a shot together, but...we decided it was in the best interest of our safety to split up and not see each other anymore, considering my pops acted rather...violently to me and him," Angel explained, tears gathering a bit in his eyes, but he hoped Alastor couldn't see them. "I don't think he's down here, at least I haven't ran into him. He was such a sweetheart anyway. I don't think he could have possibly made it down here. And there's no way he could still be alive. I think he was born in...1915 if my memory is correct. Between me and him, though, we never really had any romantic dates. We could have though. I'm sure he could have been my forever partner. If him and I stayed together, I'm sure I wouldn't be stuck down here." Angel said through teary eyes, his face facing towards Alastor but his eyes directed towards the floor.

Alastor looked on at Angel Dust in what he wouldn't admit to be sadness and slight understanding. The fact that his Angel Dust had to go through such traumatic experiences throughout his life made Alastor feel a strong pang at his heart, stronger than the ones he had felt earlier. As bad as Alastor felt that Angel didn't have a successful shot with the boy he had clearly loved, an odd part of him felt somewhat...relieved? Glad? He wasn't sure why. He also wasn't sure why he referred to Angel Dust as _his_ when Angel clearly didn't belong to him. Alastor didn't have Angel's soul contract, no, Valentino had that. And that thought seemed to make Alastor feel angry, though he wasn't sure why.

"Well, regardless of whether or not you would be down here with or without this wonderful man being more involved with your human life...I sure am glad that I got to meet you here. While I suppose I wish I could have met you on the mortal plane rather than down here, this is better than nothing." He said, his smile soft rather than its normal forced manner.

Angel's eyes directed back up towards Alastor's again. His teary mismatched eyes took in the sincerity that Alastor's red eyes had to offer. He felt transfixed by those red eyes, as if he could stare into them for hours, if not forever. "Gee," He chuckled followed by a sniffle, "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me down here."

Alastor felt as if he was slightly leaning in closer to Angel Dust. As if he wanted to get closer and closer to the man who had become one of his closest friends in this hotel aside from Husk and Niffty. "You should be told things like that more often, cher." Angel Dust was leaning in closer, too. Maybe they were doing it unconsciously, or maybe it was completely conscious. Either way, Alastor was completely unaware. However, when he noticed that he had stopped leaning closer and that Angel Dust was continuing to lean in closer and closer, as if to close the gap between the two with their lips clashed together, he began to panic.

He didn't want to kiss Angel! That thought was absolutely preposterous. Him? The great and powerful Alastor? An overlord feared by most, partaking in romantic actions? With a porn star non the less? Absolutely ludicrous! Alastor jerked back faster than he probably should considering the way Angel Dust flinched when Alastor jerked back. Angel Dust's eyes were wide and he physically face palmed himself. "Fuck," He muttered, hand staying on his face. He stood from his seated position, pausing the movie that was at its end, no doubt. "I'm sorry, Al, I completely forgot about your thing with touch. I just thought, that..." His voice trailed off yet again, hand still covering his face as if it was out of embarrassment.

Alastor stood up with Angel, his face dusted with a light red. Now that him and Angel were apart, he almost regretted jerking back away from the arachnid, wondering what exactly would have happened if he hadn't have moved. Maybe the space between them would have closed. And if it had what would have become of them? Most outcomes were ones that Alastor found confusing...but not exactly unwanted. He felt like an idiot for pulling away the way he did. "Angel, I-"

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just...we were talking and things got really deep, and I just thought..." His words were running into each other while they spilled from his mouth at a mile minute. If Alastor didn't know better, he might've thought that Angel was drunk or drugged up. The more Angel tried to apologize and claim that he forgot about Alastor's touch rule, the brighter the red that dusted his cheeks became. "I...I think we should end this night." He eventually said quietly, giving up.

The sentence was enough to make Alastor's ears tilt down in disappointment. "Angel, dear," He tried, "we don't need to end tonight over this."

"I..." His voice was shaky, as if he was extremely embarrassed. "I think we should." He finally said in a quiet voice.

Ignoring the urge to scoop Angel up into his arms and hug him close, Alastor gave a subtle nod, not wanting to leave the room but not wanting to stay when Angel wanted to end their night. "If you're sure, Angel. Then I bid you a goodnight." He said hesitantly, moving towards the door, his gaze never moving from the pink arachnid. His mind was pleading that Angel outstretch a hand and say that he really didn't want to end the night and that they should talk, but he didn't. Alastor was waiting for an action that he knew wasn't going to happen.

So with a sigh, Alastor left the room, shutting the door behind him.

*1.

The two didn't speak again for nearly a week.

It was an agonizing week not only for Angel and Alastor alone, but for the rest of the inhabitants of the hotel. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The first night following the incident, considering Angel didn't stick around for breakfast in the mornings and he was usually at work by lunch time, Angel Dust had avoided the dining room. He had gotten his food as quickly as possible before heading up to his room to dine alone, leaving the others to dine without the eccentric personality that was Angel Dust.

Other tenants who had begun to inhabit the hotel were confused as well. Angel Dust was a hard to miss tenant-and somewhat staff member-so his lack of presence around his frequented places, such as the garden, was rather odd.

Alastor, knowing fully well that Angel Dust had been acting the way he was because of him, felt terrible. He felt as if he could have prevented such discomfort that raged throughout the hotel. He knew he could have. If only he had went against Angel's wishes and stayed and talked with the arachnid, maybe things would have turned out for the better.

Or maybe they'd have turned out for the worst.

Either way, Alastor and Angel couldn't be sure that if something different was done if it would turn out for the better or worst.

When Charlie announced that the hotel was going to host a ball that was open to all of the denizens of Hell, Alastor felt a sense of excitement and dread at the same time. While he enjoyed partaking in balls, he also found excitement that the topic gave him a reason to speak with Angel Dust. It also gave him a sense of dread because it gave him a reason to speak to Angel Dust.

After going for a week without any social interactions from Angel Dust, Alastor had realized that he longed to get closer to Angel Dust. He found, however, that they were probably as close as they could get in terms of a friendship. This meant that wanted to upgrade their current relationship to one of a more romantic caliber. That realization had terrified Alastor to such a degree that he couldn't even describe the sensation. As someone who rarely felt fear unless it came to dogs or unwanted touch, the intense feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Which only proved that he needed to get his next course of action out of the way as quickly as possible.

He stood outside of Angel Dust's door, hand raised to knock on the wooded door, but his arm made no motion to do so. He stood there, frozen and terrified of what Angel Dust's response to his question as well as presence was going to be.

He didn't get the chance to knock on Angel's door.

The door slowly swung open to reveal an unexpecting Angel Dust who was shocked by Alastor's presence. "Oh..." He said awkwardly, his two left arms wrapping over his abdomen to hold his right two arms. "Hey, Smiles! What's up?" Though the words were meant to institute a feeling of normalcy in their current state of abnormalcy, the words only gave off a sense of awkwardness and tension. "Didja wanna come in or..."

"Not necessary, my effeminate fellow!" Alastor denied with a shake of his hand. "I...well, um," His hand moved to his collar, his finger tugging a bit at the fabric. "My reason for stopping by is to apologize for my actions on our movie night. I should not have pulled away so violently and should have stayed behind to talk with you."

"No," Angel Dust interjected with a shake of his head, "it's not your fault. I let the fact that you dislike touch slip my mind. I should be more mindful of that, and I'll try my hardest not to keep forgetting."

Alastor, who had felt much more tense while prepping for this confrontation, felt his shoulders relax a bit. "I appreciate the thought, my dear. I still shouldn't have jerked as violently as I did. It must have made you think I was uninterested."

His words were met with clear shock. Angel's eyes were wide, breathing seemed to have stopped, and face a bit paler than usual. "Heh," He laughed nervously, "whatcha talkin about, Smiles?"

With a deep breath, Alastor nervously turned his microphone around in his left hand. "It's clear to me that we have come to grow quite close as friends. A closeness I have not felt since I first met Husk and Niffty. However, this is most certainly different than what I feel towards them," Alastor paused for a moment, adjusting his monocle in a fidgety haze. "I would like to partake in growing closer with you in a more romantic manner...if you would reciprocate such feelings, that is."

Angel leaned against the door frame, one of his hands covering his mouth in shock. Of course, everyone knew that Alastor wasn't known for his feelings. He was known for his endless search of entertainment along with him being a source of entertainment in itself. For Angel to be the first person in Hell to be on the receiving end of such strong feelings after going months of thinking Alastor hated him made him feel as if he were floating. "Do you mean that, Al?"

Alastor, who's smile was tight in anxiousness slowly melted into a more relaxed one, bowed slightly at the waist, hands moving to go behind him. "I've never meant something more, my dear."

With the brightest smile Alastor had ever seen on Angel, Angel began to nod his head vigorously. "I would love to, Al."

"Great!" Alastor exclaimed as he stood from his bowed position, twirling his microphone in his hand yet again. "Then I trust that you will save me a dance at the ball?"

With a light blush dusting over his face, Angel moved his hand from over his mouth to his cheek. "Of course, Smiles."

The ball came up quicker than Angel had expected. Though it had been nearly three weeks of planning and executing, it seemed as if he had been asked to dance by Al just the day before.

Fat Nuggets watched as his father fumbled with his makeup bags as well as a protective bag over a dress. He oinked due to the lack of attention Angel Dust was giving him which immediately seemed to make the arachnid turn his head towards the small pig. He gave out a gentle laugh as he placed his makeup and dress down and picked up the pig. "I'm sorry, Nuggs. I promise you and I will get some cuddles tonight. Daddy's just really excited!" He placed the pig back down on his bed and watched as he spun around before lying down. "Don't worry, we'll put your tux on later." He said with a chuckle as he brought a hand down to pet his pig's head.

He was quick to do his makeup in a way that he was sure would turn heads. Rather than going for hot colors, he went with a couple pastels for more subtlety but applied enough color for an efficient pop. His dress was less revealing than he typically preferred, but it was skin tight. A sleeveless mermaid style he believed it was called that entailed pink sparkles that faded to silver with a pink tutu like ending that went down past his knees. He stuck with a pair of silver ankle boots that concealed his feet.

Needless to say, when Angel Dust walked into the ballroom, he turned more than just a couple of heads.

Overlords, Imps, and Sinners alike all looked to the dolled up porn actor with looks that could only be described as surprised and lust, other than Valentino. Val had seen Angel dressed up in provocative and classy fashions before, so he was not fazed by the outfit whatsoever. If anything, he wanted to fuck Angel more so now, but that was about it. He wasn't too impressed.

Vox leaned over to Valentino from his seated position at one of the many tables. "Isn't that your main whore?"

Valentino, with a crooked smile, nodded, flicking his cigarette ashes off of the stick. "Yeah, he's my cash cow. He's as slutty as they come."

"Looks rather refined as of now." Vox commented, watching as the pink arachnid turned almost everyone's head before heading over to the princess of Hell. It was quite apparent to Vox that almost any overlord would love to get their hands on Angel Dust's contract and that Valentino most certainly had lucked out.

Valentino let out a laugh before taking another drag on his cigarette. "Trust me, he's anything but."

"Y'know...anyone with half their mind intact would love to have his contract." Vox advised his friend.

"Oh, most definitely," Valentino agreed as he put the butt end of his cigarette out. "I'm not too worried, though. Angelcakes is loyal to me. I have him wrapped around my fing-"

"Wait, Val, hold up. Is that..." Vox pointed towards the center of the dance floor where Princess Charlotte stood along with Angel Dust. A new figure had joined the small circle, however. A figure that Vox tried his hardest to avoid.

Valentino followed the direction in which Vox was pointing when his eyes landed upon the figure that Vox had singled out. His heart shaped glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he tried crane his neck to get a better look at the figure. "Alastor." He said with a growl.

"Fuck, Val, it looks as if he's talking with your whore." Vox said as he stared intently at the scene unfolding in front of him. Alastor, as much as the bastard smiled, seemed to be smiling genuinely rather than his forced smirk that he used to look intimidating. Angel Dust seemed to be laughing at words uttered by the radio overlord that Vox and Val couldn't hear.

With a growl, Val stood from his seated position, Vox not far behind. "That bastard." The two had stomped their way towards what they considered to be Valentino's property and Alastor, Valentino absolutely fuming. Lesser demons didn't hesitate to get out of the menacing overlords' way.

Alastor, seeing the two stomp their way towards the two, immediately sensed the danger the two posed. With a soft smile that Angel had begun to grow accustomed to, he spoke as calmly as possible to the pink arachnid. "Angel, dear, could you go on and get me some water. I truly am parched. And do be sure to get yourself a glass as well. Hydration is important, you know!"

Angel, seeming to be oblivious to the two overlords who were currently making their way towards Alastor, graciously did as he was asked and made his way towards the refreshment table on the opposite side of the ballroom, heads still turning as he walked by along with getting a couple kisses blown at him. Charlie looked to Alastor with a quizzical look and was about to ask why he sent Angel away so hastily until her voice was cut off by a deeper one.

"Radio Demon." Came the growl that Alastor was expecting, but Charlie was not, seeing as her back was currently turned towards the two overlords. Slowly, Charlie turned around until her eyes locked onto Valentino's.

"Um...Al?" She said with uneasiness.

"Tis alright, my dear," He said in a quiet voice, his gaze locked onto Valentino and Vox. The overlord power couple that consisted of Valentino and Vox both held snarling looks as they gazed at Alastor. "I'm sure we can talk about whatever is troubling them in a civilized manner that will not lead to a battle in a building that is under princess Charlotte's protection and therefore under Lucifer's protection, himself. For them to try to start a battle in a place protected by such royalty would be quite devastating and imprudent of them." Alastor said to try and comfort Charlie, but she knew it sounded as if he was warning the other two more than he was speaking to her.

Valentino chuckled as he went to light another cigarette. "I would never dream of causing such destruction in front of royalty." Valentino stated, eyes still boring into Alastor's.

Alastor, though he had his doubts, believed that Valentino and Vox wouldn't be stupid enough to start some sort of fight in a royally protected building. With a sense of protectiveness, he spoke to Charlie, eyes not leaving Valentino's. "Charlotte, I believe your presence isn't required. They're smart enough to not try anything in one of your buildings."

Charlie shook her head. "I'd rather stay, Alastor. Just in case."

"Hm," Alastor hummed before deciding that it was time to fully acknowledge the two issues in front of him. "So glad you could make it," He stated with feign thanks. "We need all of the exposure possible to make Charlotte's idea of redemption a reality. Such a shame you didn't bring Velvet with you. Then the party truly would have been lively." Alastor joked with no true humor behind his words.

"Cut the small talk, Alastor," Valentino growled out as he stayed put, Vox standing next to him. "I saw you talking with my whore, Angel Dust. I don't much appreciate it."

Alastor felt his blood run cold. _That's what they're here for? I thought they just wanted to argue for no reason,_ Alastor thought. He hadn't previously thought about how a relationship between him and Angel Dust would make the owner of Angel Dust's soul feel. Not that he should have a say in who Angel does or does not speak to, but Alastor knew that Valentino could pull any strings he dared and wished to. If he wanted to cease Angel's soul, he could and would. Alastor didn't want to be the reason that Angel's existence became even more of a nightmare than it already was. He feigned a scoff and rolled his eyes. "Is he what this is about?" He asked in a tone that sounded like boredom.

The tone caught Charlie off guard. She and all of the other inhabitants of the Happy Hotel had noticed how happy Angel Dust had made Alastor and vice versa. For Alastor to reference the spider with such boredom confused her.

"Yes, he's what this is about," Valentino snarled with rage before taking a drag on his cigarette and blowing it in Alastor's face. Alastor fought back the urge to swat the smoke out of his face. "If you weren't aware, as I know your virgin ass doesn't watch porn, he belongs to me. He is my biggest cash cow, and I don't take kindly to other overlords trying to take him from me."

_Of course this couldn't have worked out,_ Alastor thought dejectedly. _Even if I tried to fight Valentino for Angel's soul contract, Angel's life would be a nightmare up until anything was truly sorted out. And if I couldn't obtain the contract, his life would be a monstrosity with Valentino after he would renounce such loyalty._ With a final decision, Alastor let out a loud laugh that was followed by a laugh track. "Oh my goodness, is that what you're afraid of, Valentino?"

Valentino and Vox sported looks of confusion from the Radio Demon's laughter. It had certainly looked to them as if Angel Dust and Alastor's company made the other happy. Whether platonic or not, Valentino had been nervous that Alastor would try to take his property. "Yes. I don't like it when others play with my things."

Alastor feigned wiping away tears of laughter as he gazed back into the eyes of Valentino. _If there's a double Hell, I'm certainly going there after this._ "Angel Dust is simply entertainment. I do not wish to seek out his contract if you fear me taking you _things_ as you so put it. He's a rather interesting creature, but I would never want to fully involve myself with a whore such as himself." The words burned on his tongue and tasted of acid. Alastor was never a man of lies, and whenever he found himself caught up in one, it always felt to him as if his mouth burned. Whatever he had felt from any previous lies before was nothing compared to the burning sensation he currently felt.

"Al!" Charlie had cried in anger and surprise at such slanderous words being thrown at towards Angel Dust, but Alastor's words were simply met with laughter by Valentino and Vox.

"He is rather entertaining to use, isn't he? At least I know you won't be fucking him. Otherwise, I would require payment from you." Valentino half joked before taking a drag on his cigarette.

Alastor tried to laugh as if he wasn't talking about Angel as if he was property, but it remained difficult. Especially when he turned his head to see an upset and angry looking Angel Dust throw his two wine glasses filled with water to the ground, ricocheting the shards of glass about in different directions when they hit the floor. When Angel stormed out of the ballroom, Alastor longed to outstretch his hand after the one he would have dared say that he loved, but he knew it would do no good.

The words were said.

The damage was done.

Alastor, however, couldn't bear the thought that he was the new reason for Angel's tears. Once Vox and Valentino left the scene of the ball, hands interlocked like the disgusting couple they were (in Alastor's opinion, at least), Alastor had made it a priority to find out where Angel had gone.

It had been a bit more difficult than Alastor had previously anticipated. He first, and most logically, checked the garden, an area Angel was known for frequenting often, but he hadn't been there. Alastor had checked Angel's bedroom, his own bedroom, the dining hall, and so on without avail.

Then he came upon the library.

A room that Angel typically had no interest in as books weren't his forte, magazines were more his style. It was known, however, that the library was Alastor's favorite room to be in aside from his own. He enjoyed sitting in one of the comfy chairs, a mug of black coffee in one hand, and a book in the other. As much as Angel seemed to dislike books, the two had had many good memories in the library, often entailing Alastor sitting in his comfy chair with his coffee and book while Angel Dust lied on his stomach on the floor in front of Al, a magazine in hand as he decided on different dresses he'd like to buy. The silence was always nice to Alastor, but he also had to admit that the occasional _oo's_ and _ah's_ that Angel emitted when his eyes landed on a particularly beautiful dress was always endearing.

When Alastor had opened the big doors that cut the library off from the hallway, he was shocked to see Angel Dust standing in front of the window, watching as the rain pelted down from outside. The windows of the library, reaching from the tall ceiling to the floor, overlooked the garden and all of its greenery.

Alastor figured that Angel had heard the giant doors creak open, but he noticed that Angel hadn't turned to look at him.

Maybe he knew it was Alastor. Maybe he was expecting someone else. Maybe he didn't care.

Either way, Alastor made sure to close the giant doors behind him before fully entering his favorite room. He walked over to where Angel Dust was standing, Angel's reflection showing in the cleaned glass of the windows. Alastor could see the damp fur underneath Angel's eyes and mentally kicked himself. "Angel, I-"

"I thought you were different," Angel's voice interjected before Alastor could get another word out. He continued to stare out the window, arms wrapped around his midsection and makeup smearing down his face. "I thought I meant something to you," Alastor watched as Angel grabbed a fistful of his own fur from his arm, face scrunching up in pain. "Why wasn't I enough for you?"

The words pulled tugs at Alastor's heart in ways he didn't know were possible. He wanted nothing more than to pull Angel into an embrace and tell him he didn't mean it. He longed to go back in time and tell the truth to Valentino, and risk his very existence rather than see Angel in such pain. "Mon Ange, you're everything to me and more."

A pained and angry sounding laugh escaped Angel's throat as he gave out a small snivel. "Bullshit." He accused.

Alastor gulped as he outstretched a hand to put on Angel Dust's shoulder. "Mon Ange-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Angel yelled as he whirled around and moved out of the way of Alastor's hand. "You're just like the rest of those jerks! You've been using me for your own selfish benefit without even thinking about my feelings!" Angel had tears streaming down his cheeks yet again, and he fought the urge to swipe them away with the back of his arm. "What were you going to tell me once I offered no more entertainment to you? Were you just going to disappear and leave me here alone?"

Alastor felt his smile slipping more and more, but he willed himself to keep the faintest one up on his face. He wanted to explain to Angel that his words had not been his true feelings. They had simply been a front for the overlords that posed as a threat to both of their safety, but even that didn't sound like a good enough excuse at the expense of seeing his Angel as distraught as this. "Angel, pl-"

"You don't fucking get it do you?" Angel yelled as he stormed over towards one of the walls that was made up of bookcases that reached from the floor to the ceiling. His top right hand wrapped itself around a ladder that reached from the floor to the ceiling to allow a user access to any book they desired even if it was on one of the bookcases that wasn't by the ground. "I thought we could have been something! That you and I could have actually worked out!" He laughed, bringing his top left hand up to cradle his head. "How dumb I must have been to think that such a refined overlord as yourself could have possibly been interested in a whore such as me!" His grip on the ladder lessened slightly as his crying started to break more into sobs. "You were all I fucking had left that made me genuinely happy. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Angel Dust sobbed out, eyes landing on the floor and tears dripping off of his face. "You're all I fucking have left."

+1.

Angel blinked as unexpected arms wrapped around his midsection, the smaller demon seemingly fitting perfectly with the curves of his body and Alastor's head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. He wanted to push Alastor away and continue to scream at him with all of his pent up anger of being used time and time again by demon after demon, but he found that his uttered words were much weaker than he had anticipated. "Let...Let go of me."

"Mon Ange," Came Alastor's desperate sounding voice, "please, just let me speak, and at the very least _explain,_ " Alastor took Angel's silence as enough of a response to continue on with his explanation. "Let me start off by saying, I'm so sorry for the words I said earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did, and my reason for doing so is no justification whatsoever. I despise what I said and wish I could take the words back. I only said what I did because I was terrified of Valentino and Vox finding out that I have such an interest in you. I know that Valentino doesn't like others' messing with those he believes he owns. I thought if I told him that I was romantically interested in you that he would be furious and hurt you more than he already does. Angel...you know I can't let you continue to get hurt. I panicked and told him the things I knew he would want to hear and things that wouldn't make him suspicious," He breathed in a shuddering breath as his head faced towards the bookshelves, his ear right over Angel's chest where his heartbeat could be heard. "I...I'm not excusing what I said. I shouldn't have lied. I should have told the truth and dealt with the repercussions myself. Angel...p-please, I...you're the only one who has ever made me feel this way. Please...don't leave me."

The air afterwards wasn't filled with words but rather sobs from the pink arachnid and snivels from the Radio Demon as the two stood in a seemingly never ending embrace. Alastor continued to listen to Angel Dust's heartbeat that pounded in his chest. Angel Dust had moved slightly so that his head was resting atop of Alastor's, his face buried in the red and black hair that grew out of Alastor's head. "I don't know what to do anymore." He said in between sobs, hands clutching gently at Alastor's jacket as if Alastor would dissipate into thin air if he let go.

With gentle hands, Alastor moved so that Angel could keep his arms wrapped around him but so that Alastor could bring his hands up to cradle Angel's face and use his thumbs to bat Angel's tears away. "Well, dear, I know what I want. And that's to be with you in a romantic setting."

"So do I," Angel agreed as he leaned in to the touch of Alastor's hands on his face. "But you posed some good points. What are we going to do about Val? He would never let me get involved with you. You're one of his biggest threats."

"I'll deal with him, cher," Alastor said as he gazed his red eyes into Angel's mismatched ones, thumbs still wiping Angel's tears away. "I'll protect you. I won't let him hurt you. If he has an issue with you and I, I'll deal with it."

"But Al, what if he tries to use me against you? I don't want to be a weakness to you."

"Mon Ange, let's get one thing straight here," He said in a serious tone, "you are not and never will be a weakness to me. All you do now and will continue to do is make me even stronger," He said with sincerity in his eyes, his thumb gently brushing against Angel's cheek. "If you would like, we can keep our relationship a secret to try to avoid the interference of Valentino. Would that help keep your mind at ease?"

With a sniffle, Angel gave a gentle nod in Alastor's hands. "Yes. Yes, please."

Without thinking much, Alastor, Angel's face still in his hands, tilted Angel's face downwards while he stood on his tiptoes, lips clashing with lips. One who's lips had never touched any one else's while the other's had touched almost all of the men in Hells'. However, there was one thing that couldn't be disputed. The amount of passion that was held behind that single kiss was more than either had ever felt in such an action. Months of confusion, weeks of certainty and waiting, a couple of hours of terrible words that couldn't be taken back, and an apology that would ultimately seal the deal of a relationship that would be explored and treasured for hopefully years to come, if not all of eternity, were all unleashed in that single kiss after being pent up for so long.

And both could genuinely say they were on cloud nine as their lips moved together in what could only be described as desire.

Unfortunately, they both still needed to breathe, and Alastor honestly wished he could damn oxygen in that moment.

They parted, eyes closed as both savored the foreign feeling of such passion implemented into a single gesture. When their eyes opened afterwards, both could see a faint blush dust the others' cheeks.

Angel Dust couldn't help the giggle that threatened to erupt from his throat. "Wow...I've never ever felt anything like that. Even as a sex worker."

With a roll of his eyes, but his arms not moving from being draped behind Angel's neck, Alastor let out a groan. "And the moment is ruined."

Angel Dust laughed at Alastor's words, earning an endeared smile from Alastor. _He truly is fascinating,_ Alastor thought. "Aw, c'mon, babe! It's true!"

With a small laugh of his own, Alastor tilted his head to lean against Angel Dust's. "Mayhaps it is, darling," Alastor humored his beau, nothing but admiration in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to tell you how he ended up in this position, absolutely smitten for another man after having an entire life and afterlife up until that point of not giving a damn about any other souls other than his dear mother's. Despite all of that, what he was aware of was that he was terribly glad that he had gotten to this point. "Angel, dear?"

"Hm?" Angel hummed, eyes closed as their heads stayed pressed together.

"I love you, mon Ange." Alastor uttered, arms slightly tightening in their position of being draped around Angel's neck, terrified that if he let go, he would wake up and it would all be a wonderfully cruel dream.

That didn't happen, however.

"I love you, too, Alastor." 


End file.
